Decent Night's Sleep
by S.M. Trujillo
Summary: When Jessica meets Blake, everything goes unstringed! What's up with Mia? Nash is freaking out! And Kyle... what will he do about Blake?
1. Jessica Ponders

Nash turned around to look at the rest of the gang. They all had sorrow and hatred in their eyes. I was gritting her teeth, as well as Kyle. Mia had tears streaming down her face. Alex had his mouth wide open and his eyes were wide. Nall was hunched up, as if he wanted to attack. Nash turned to Royce, and they left.  
  
The image played over and over in my mind. Nash betrayed us,but we welcomed him back. Why was Alex so forgiving? I know he'll do it again...  
  
"Jessica," sounded a voice through my door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked. I stood up and quickly fixed my hair.  
  
The door opened, and Mia walked in.  
  
"Mia, how are you?" I said running to my friend. We hugged.  
  
"I'm doing fine, thanks!" Mia replied and pulled back.  
  
"What brings you to Meribia?" I asked. She normally doesn't visit that often. She'd been around lately.  
  
"I came to have lunch. Would you like to join?"  
  
"Sorry Mia, I've got things to do. Dad's making me take Priestess School again, and I can't ditch anymore."  
  
"Oh, I understand Jessica. Well, a good day to you!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Mia walked out and shut the door behind her. I looked out the window that faced the town and watched her leave with an unfamiliar man.  
  
"What the... She isn't... ?"  
  
I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I walked into my father's office and asked him if he knew who that guy was.  
  
"Oh, the tall man with shiny black hair? The one in black armor?" Dad asked.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
"That's Blake," Dad replied, "the name sounds familiar from somewhere. Anyways, Mia wanted you to meet him today, but you have school. I told her to go up and ask you anyways."  
  
"Wanted me to meet him, huh? Hmm..."  
  
I walked out of my dad's office and yelled, "I'm leaving for school!" I walked out of Meribia Mansion and walked through town.  
  
"It's Jessica!" some town folk exclaimed, waving. Most of them were young AND old men. I smiled and waved back, nervously.  
  
Althena's shrine is quite a walk's away, but I made it. Actually halfway there, I met a man with a horse and he gave me a lift. To my surprise, I saw Alex and Luna at the shrine. Nall, too, of course.  
  
"Alex and Luna! Nall too!" I exclaimed. I ran toward them after dismounting the man's horse.  
  
"Jessica!" Luna exclaimed joyfully. Nall and Alex were silented, but looked joyful as well.  
  
I remembered my thoughts earlier and asked Alex why he forgave Nash.  
  
"... ... ... Nash deserved another chance. Besides, it was really Mia's doing. She smacked him, remember Jessica?" Alex said.  
  
"Damn straight! He deserved to get smacked, too!" Nall added.  
  
"..."  
  
"I remember, Alex... I just can't ever forget about what he did." I said.  
  
"Jessica, are you heading into the shrine?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yup, I got class today. No more ditching for me."  
  
"That's good to hear, Jessica!" Luna said.  
  
"Would you like to come in Luna? Alex? Nall?"  
  
"I would!" Luna said. Alex and Nall nodded.  
  
I lead them into the shrine and into my classroom. An aged woman was in front lecturing her students, then she noticed me...  
  
"Jessica De Alkirk late again!" she yelled.  
  
I froze and looked cautiously over at the woman. "Sorry Rachel..."  
  
"MISS Rachel."  
  
"Sorry, MISS Rachel."  
  
Nall perched himself on Alex's shoulder, and we all sat down next to eachother. Miss Rachel's lecturing went on for about an hour longer, then she dismissed class. We headed into the main lobby.  
  
"You know, "I said to Luna, "Mia came over earlier, trying to hook me up with this guy named Blake."  
  
"Blake? Never heard of him..." Luna said, her voice trailing off as if her attention was focused on something else. Alex and Nall were looking with her. 


	2. Kyle to the rescue!

((A/N: You've reached Chapter Two of "Decent Night's Sleep." Well, if you're reading this, you must enjoy the story somewhat, right? Please say yes! Heh, anyways, I hope you enjoy my writings. Please review! - S.M. Trujillo))  
  
I looked up at a man on a dark horse. It was hard to see; he blocked out the sun. He dismounted his horse and approached me. It was now easier to see.  
  
He was wearing a black helmet that matched his armor. He slid his helmet off and shook his head to get his hair out of his face. He had black hair and dark eyes. His lips curved into a mischievious grin. It almost reminded me of Kyle's giddy smile.  
  
"Mia said I'd see you hear." he said. His voice was deep and smooth.  
  
"...Blake?" I asked.  
  
His smile widened, "You know my name? I'm honored. It's a pleasure, Miss De Alkirk." He kneeled infront of me and softly pecked the back of my hand. I was irriated but held my feelings inside. I wouldn't want to be rude, he was anxious to meet me.  
  
So instead, I giggle. Giggle? I don't giggle... I usually growl...giggle? I shook my head and came back to my senses.  
  
"Um, listen, Blake, I already-"  
  
"Have plans? They can be rescheduled."  
  
What a jerk! "No Blake, YOU can wait."  
  
"Is there a problem here?" another familiar voice asked. I saw, behind Blake, no one other than Kyle! Just in time, too.  
  
"Kyle!" I exclaimed, looking relieved.  
  
"What's a matted up scumbag thief like yourself doing here, sir?" Blake asked Kyle, grinning.  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth, "You take that back you wussy!" Kyle withdrew his sword and so did Alex. Luna and I backed away.  
  
Blake laughed, "Hah! I wouldn't want to spare your...letter openers in this battle. Please." Blake put his hand on his fore head and was laughing hysterically. Then, he put his helmet off and bid me a farewell. He mounted his horse, and rode away.  
  
Kyle and Alex sheathed their swords. "Letter openers? He'll regret that! Didn't he know he wasn't only talking to me, but the former Dragonmaster Alex? What nerve!"  
  
I sighed and walked to Kyle. "Thank you, Kyle. This reminds me when we were kids... Only you saved me from a bully."  
  
"Hey, no problemo, Jess! By the way, who was he?"  
  
"His name is Blake, and Mia tried getting me to date him."  
  
"WHAT! Doesn't Mia know about us, Jess?"  
  
"She's been acting strange lately. And I haven't seen Nash anywhere. Usually he pops up out of no where and starts ordering me around."  
  
"Ugh, I knew Nash was no good! Ordering you around, what next? Not putting his makeup on in the morning?"  
  
I laughed. Now this is what I enjoy about Kyle. He can be a jerk at times, but he's usually humerous.  
  
"Anyhow," I said, "I'd better get home before my dad worries." I started to walk away, and the group followed.  
  
"Jessica, is it ok if we come with you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah! We can have a slumber party things... or whatever you girls call 'em!" Nall said. "We can go to Lann and buy some fish, too!"  
  
"Sure! Though I don't think father would be happy about Kyle staying the night." I laughed.  
  
"Heh, heh! Hell, Jess, I'd be partying with your dad so much that he won't remember I even stayed the night!" Kyle barked.  
  
Even though walking to school and back is usually hard, I didn't notice this time. Talking and hanging out with my friends makes time go faster. How time flies...  
  
We arrived in Meribia in the afternoon. A crowd gathered in the center of town. Standing on a crate was Nash. He was ranting about some black knight.  
  
We scurried over and into the crowd. We all managed to make our way through the crowd and to Nash. "Nash!" I exclaimed.  
  
Nash looked down at us and smirked, "Why, if it isn't..." Nash jumped from the crate and to us. "Could we, uh... Talk somewhere else? I need to talk to you all."  
  
I nodded. Maybe Nash isn't so bad after all. He trusts us... So we all walked through town and to the entrance of Meribia Mansion. We made our way inside. Walking, we passed my father, and with a short 'hello', we kept moving. Climbed the stairs and went into Jessica's room.  
  
Luna and I sat on my bed. Nall curled up on my lap. Kyle leaned against the wall. Alex sat in the chair at my desk, and Nash was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Nash, what's the matter?" I asked.  
  
"See, well... uh, Mia's been acting very weird..." Nash replied.  
  
"I noticed it too. She tried getting me to date this man named Blake."  
  
"That name sounds familiar, yet I can't pinpoint it right now..." Nash said with his hand over his mouth.  
  
((A/N: So what do you think? Review, please!)) 


	3. Blake Revealed

((A/N: I know, I kinda left a cliff hanger. Hah! But I will clear up some things... I want to make this story atleast five chapters. Perhaps more. - S.M. Trujillo))  
  
"Funny you say that, Nash... My dad said the same thing." I said.  
  
Nash grinned, pulled out his comb, and combed through his hair, "Well, I am a magic wizard of Vane. I know these things!"  
  
"And I was beginning to appreciate you for a moment." I sighed. "Anyways, I think tomorrow we she head to The Magic Guild and see Lemia and Mia. Maybe Lemia notices some differences too?"  
  
"...Maybe..." Nash said.  
  
Kyle and the others were being awfully silent. Well, Nall is asleep on my lap. Luna was listening, seeming quite interested. Alex was, too. Kyle had that funny grin on his face.  
  
"Kyle, are you even listening to anything we're saying?!"  
  
"Sure, Jess! Go to Vane, visit Mia's mum, talk to Mia, blah, blah, blah!" Kyle smirked.  
  
"And I was beginning to appreciate you, too." I snarled.  
  
Nall awoke and stretched. He flew up above everyone and landed on the window sill.  
  
"Uh oh, we've got trouble!" Nall said pointing to a man approaching the mansion.  
  
"Blake!" I snarled yet again.  
  
"I'm ready for him this time!" Kyle said. We all shuffled out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
When we reached the bottom, we saw Blake and Mia. Blake had his sword withdrawn and had it pointed at us.  
  
"Mia!" Nash called.  
  
"Make any stupid moves, Mia will pay the price." Blake laughed. "Why, Jessica... I don't understand how you can choose HIM over ME!"  
  
"Well, he's alot more handsome, and let's see... HE ISN'T TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS!" I screamed.  
  
"Hm, hm, hm, hm..... Ha, ha, ha!" Blake laughed hysterically.  
  
"If only I can remember..." Nash said. "Wait! He's the black knight!"  
  
"That's bad, huh?" Kyle said.  
  
"And what's wrong with Mia? She looks like she's in a trance!" Luna cried.  
  
"It doesn't look good..." Alex said.  
  
Nall flew over to me and perched on my shoulder.  
  
"Blake... that's the name of..." Nall was deep in thought.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out? Hah! Fools..." Blake barked in laughter.  
  
"The insane black dragon!" Nall cried.  
  
Blake laughed histerically. I could notice his eyes glowing a yellow, and horns growing from the back of his head. He was growing fur and wings. The sword he held crumbled, and the armor he wore cracked. He grew enormously. He barely fit in the mansion.  
  
"Im...possible..." I said with my mouth opened.  
  
"Didn't Ghaleon...use his power?" Alex said.  
  
"Hm, hm, hm... But don't you know? Mia saved me." Blake said, his voice now more dragon-like.  
  
"She did what?" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"She listens to me now... She does not remember anything but ME!" Blake roared and the ceiling of the mansion started to crumble.  
  
"Wait! Where's father?!" I cried, looking back and forth.  
  
"We have no choice but to defeat him..." Alex said.  
  
"Alex! Are you insane?! Do you know what that might do to Mia?!" Nash cried. "It could kill her! He only just said Mia remembers nothing but him!"  
  
"He lies!" Alex snapped at Nash. "He's trying to weaken us by telling us lies!"  
  
"I hope you're right..." Nash said.  
  
"I'll be back here healing whenever needed, Alex!" Luna said, scurrying to the back of everyone else. ((A/N: Whenever I play LUNAR, it seems she always did that...))  
  
I withdrew my mace. Alex and Kyle withdrew their swords. Nash withdrew his staff. The battle now began.  
  
((A/N: I know, this one seems shorter than the others. Scratch what I said above, I'm gonna try making about 8 chapters.)) 


End file.
